


High-school scenario

by ButterBunz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, High School, Naked Male Clothed Female, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterBunz/pseuds/ButterBunz
Summary: Max is a horny exhibitionist teen who finds himself nude at school on the weekend. He starts to imagine various situations before something amazing and terrible happens to him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	High-school scenario

Max was your average teen, he had some friends, had average looks, and got average grades. He is also an average person, seeing that he has fetishes. One of which being exhibitionism, where he feels aroused and thrilled to walk around in public places nude. One day in which he was enjoying himself whilst nude, he had decided he would have some fun at his school.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max reached the school gate and easily undid the lock, seeing as all he had to do was reach through the bars and push on the handle. He entered the empty Saturday campus and explored for a bit, partly making sure there was no one to disturb him, and partly in awe of the quiet and empty campus. After lightly searching the various buildings, he determined that there was no one on campus, and that he could have some fun.

He walked to the statue in the center of the courtyard (and subsequently the canter of campus) and started to remove his outfit. He was wearing a simple outfit, a plain blue hoodie with a no-name brand white shirt, and grey sweatpants. He started with the hoodie, quickly pulling it off and setting it on the head of the statue. Then he slowly removed his sweatpants to reveal his pathetic two inch erect penis. He decided to forgo wearing underwear on his walk to his school, seeing it as an opportunity to flash on the side walk when no one was around, which resulted in his arousal. The only aspect of Max that was below average, was of course, his tiny penis size. But the small penis was a blessing and a curse. He was ashamed of his less-than-satisfying package, but this shame brought new levels to his arousal while nude in public. The thought of people finding him nude with a tiny penis had brought him to many an orgasm.

He then removed his shoes, socks, and finally his shirt, leaving them all on or around the statue, and leaving him completely naked at his school. He quickly ran off to one of the buildings, cock in hand, and set out to find some places to fantasize. He went through the halls and imagined students in class looking out and seeing him roam the halls and jerk off. He imagined a teacher come out and spank him on his ass and balls for being naked in school. Then something surprised him. While walking down the hall near his math class, his fantasy was suddenly interrupted by another fantasy. He saw a vivid image of the girl that sat across from him in math, walking with her back to him, toward their shared math class. Her name was Lauren. She was short and largely overweight, she wore yoga pants that went past her stomach, she had wavy brown hair that went to her shoulders, and she wore a red-pink sweatshirt. He wasn't used to such detailed fantasy, so he quickly went along with it, following her into the classroom.

He was surprised to find the door open, but thought nothing of it as he masturbated to the image of his classmate's large ass. His increased speed came with a loud slapping noise that caused the fantasy girl to turn around. It was strange because he was imagining a scenario in which he jerked off behind her while she stayed totally oblivious to his perverted acts. As she turned, she gasped loudly and threw her hands over her mouth and eyes. In the brief glimpse he got of her, she was extremely detailed, which was slightly off putting, but it was probably just his imagination overacting... Right?

Wrong.

She moved her fingers slightly as to uncover her eyes, and then...

"AAAHHHHH" She loudly shrieked, the sound which took Max off guard before he looked around, and realized that there was too much detail around for this to be a fantasy... Which meant that this was the real Lauren. And at that realization, he was mortified.

He quickly turned to run, but he was caught off guard by the hand on his shoulder that was holding with surprising force.

"Max?! What the Hell! Why are you naked?!" She used her clearly superior strength to easily turn Max around to face her. He went to clamp his hands around his package, but she already had a hand-hold on both arms. She looked him up and down and upon coming across his minuscule cock, her eyes widened, then she let out a small giggle, then she started laughing rather loudly before exclaiming, "What is that pathetic excuse for a penis?" Max's mouth was refusing to work due to this predicament, so all he could do watch as she freed one hand, putting both of his arms in one of her hands, and reach down to grab his penis.

With all the edging he had been doing, and the fact that his darkest fantasies were coming true, he instantly jerked his hips forward and violently came onto Lauren's sweatshirt. His tiny penis expelling an equally tiny amount of spunk.

Lauren was shocked at first, but quickly got over it, in favor of laughing even harder at the pathetic display of endurance on Max's part, "Wow, you really got that over with quickly. Oh, and look, you're already back to full length, if you can even call 2 inches full length." After he recovered from his orgasm, he was aware enough of his situation, that he regained his lost speech.

"Oh my gosh Lauren! I'm so sorry I didn't think anyone was here and I thought I was just imagining you! You can't tell anyone about this! I beg of you!"

"Why should I listen to the naked pervert that just came all over my jacket! I think a punishment is in order, don't you?"

Before he could answer, she pulled him over to a nearby chair and sat down, moving him so he was lying on her lap, ass and balls proudly exposed to the air.

"Now the question is: do I spank your ass... Or your tiny little baby balls? I think your balls need to work on cumming so quickly, so I think they should get the first blows!"

Max, shocked by what he was hearing, quickly went to refuse, trying to plead how crazy this was, but before he could get his words out, she tightly grasped his testicles, and laid down a powerful slap that reverberated with a thunderous clap. 

Max screamed out in pain and pleasure, and the feeling on his balls mixed with his penis rubbing against Lauren's legs, caused him to ejaculate almost immediately yet again. Expelling even less sticky white sperm than last time.

"Again? Come on Max, get a hold of yourself. Are you really this pathetic, or do you just really like me?" And although she asked a question, she gave no answer time, and quickly laid down a series of slaps to both his tender balls, and his soft ass.

As she continued his punishment, his ass and balls were growing red, and his minuscule penis was growing yet again. Suddenly, Lauren stopped the spanking, and Max hears a quiet suckling sound. He feels Lauren move her hands back to his ass, but this time she spreads his cheeks, exposing his quivering anus to the open air. He felt something warm and wet press against his asshole, before Lauren giggled and shoved the thing all the way inside.

"How does my finger feel in your ass you little slut?" She cried, moving her middle finger around, almost as if searching for something. She finally found what she was looking for in the form of a little nub. She rubbed up against it and Max gasped loudly, causing Lauren's giggling to intensify.

In a matter of seconds, Max had once again achieved orgasm, the mix of anal fingering and a prostate massage was too much for him to resist. Lauren pulled he finger out, and promptly shoved it into Max's mouth.

"How does your ass taste whore?" She exclaimed, then she used her other hand to scrape some excess cum from her sweatshirt and shoving that is his mouth as well. "How about your disgusting cum? Does it taste good?"

Max sat there, panting while sucking on the fingers in his mouth. His only answer to her question being a soft moan which caused her to laugh at how pathetic he was. She pulled the fingers out of his mouth, and slowly stood up, letting Max fall to the ground lightly. She snorted quietly, seeing him shake and quiver in pleasure on the floor, and even after cumming three times, he was already back to full mast. She grabbed him by the neck, and dragged him behind her, out of the room and down the hall.

"Hope you're ready for more you pervert,"She spoke. "Because I have more in store for you." She dragged him all the way out to the courtyard, and saw his clothes on the statue in the center. She walked over, and started to collect his clothes. Once she had them all, she promptly walked over to the nearest garbage bin and tossed his clothes in. Max saw all this in a daze, part of him realizing what had happened. Just seeing her throw away his last chance at dignity caused him to loudly moan, before he looked up to see Lauren holding her phone up, recording him, totally nude at school, moaning like a bitch-in-heat.

Seeing the camera, he moaned yet again, his penis twitching violently. He tried to stand, but he could only get his ass in the air before his torso collapsed onto the ground. Slowly his vision blurred and darkened, and he shook once more, more semen leaving his dick. Finally he passed out, totally nude at his school, with a girl recording his tiny dick cumming.


End file.
